The OC Show-Ninjago verison
by Rosie Silver
Summary: hosted by Rosie Silver. An Interview show for my and T.V. characters that I do not own! I Will ask them uncomfortable questions (nothing inappropriate I swear) about their relationships and I may even take dares! Each episode will correspond to each chapter of my soon to be uploaded story- The Multi-Dimension Theory! Current episode- Introducing; Me!


Spotlights turn on and start spinning around a stage. A band starts playing music.

"Board Fan fiction writers, lost explores of the internet, and T.V. Tropers, put your hands together for the one and only, Rosie Silver!"

Applauses break out as the stage is lit up. There are red curtains around the band, and a teenaged girl walks out to a desk. The most notable thing on the stage is an icon of a Rose on the ground, outlined in Silver.

The teenage girl has brown hair, hazel eyes, and smiling at the audience. The most noteworthy thing about her appearance was her glasses, which were black with little yellow flowers.

"Okay, enough with the Mary Sue descriptions, there is enough of those on this site already."

The captive audience roars with laughter.

" Well! Welcome to the O.C. show, hosted by me, Rosie Silver! This was inspired by countless T.o.D shows and lots of talk shows! Now, you may be wondering what an O.C. show is, that's what I'm here to explain!"

"Sounds stupid." A male voice said. Rosie got an annoyed look on her face.

" People, meet I.M. lawyer. He's my imaginary Lawyer and cannot defend me in court. Didn't I tell you to stay back stage?"

"No, you told me to come be your comedic foil this episode. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, this show is going to basically be about all my stories that I write. I'll interview my O.C's, break the fourth wall several times, answer questions and possibly even take some dares from you guys!"

"Not if they are inappropriate though. Rosie's fine with violence, but nothing grosser than kissing. If you ask for more than that, she'll be sent back to memories of middle school health class."

Everybody in the room shuttered at the mention of that horrible class, except for kids who had no idea what the Lawyer was talking about.

"Don't bring that up again, you're making the Fanfic writers uncomfortable. You all ready to meet the victims- I mean characters, of my main story line?" The audience started cheering.

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything about my story's so, let's just bring in the characters I don't own! Time to use my reality warping powers as a writer!" Rosie snaps her fingers, and Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole and Zane appear on the set.

"What the? Where are we?" Jay asks groggily.

"Welcome to the O.C show!" Ta-da music plays in the background while Rosie strikes a pose.

"Crap, another dare show? We just got out of AmberDiamondSword's show; I don't think I can handle being tossed out a window again!" Kai said.

"So that's where you guys came from! I had no idea! The Diamond Dare show is awesome! Well, don't worry; this is more of a talk show. The dares will be far and few in between."

"Really? Thank the first Spin-jujitsu Master!" Lloyd said.

"Instead, I'll be interviewing you and some OCs about the torture I put you through, along with deep emotional questions you don't want to answer but are forced to by my author powers!" The guys stared at Rosie in stunned silence.

"Heh, heh, I think I'd rather be on back on Amber's dare show. " Jay muttered to his friends.

" Too bad! But you cannot remember any of this show for my stories, so your memories will be wiped every time you leave here. You won't remember me at all!"

"Now wait just a minute-"Cole said.

"Sorry, got to end the show, I still have homework. Bye!" Rosie waved and the guys disappeared in a puff of smoke. That triggered the fire alarms in the studio.

"Rosie, the sprinklers are going off." Lawyer said. Rosie groaned.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Please read my story, I'll post it as soon as I can get these to turn off. Have a great day or night, and I'll see you all later! Here's a song that's been stuck in my head all day! Bye!"

*The song 'Everything is Awesome' starts to play with the credits rolling*


End file.
